Project Summary (Administrative Core) This renewal application aims to continue research on rare eosinophilic gastrointestinal diseases (EGIDs) with a focus on eosinophilic esophagitis (EoE), eosinophilic gastritis (EG), eosinophilic gastroenteritis (EGE), and eosinophilic colitis (EC) through the Consortium of Eosinophilic Gastrointestinal Disease Researchers (CEGIR). CEGIR aims to promote highly collaborative, multi-site, patient-centric, translational and clinical research with the intent of addressing unmet clinical trial readiness needs. Though still in a relatively early stage, CEGIR is demonstrating success via its collaborative interactions between investigators (at all stages of career development), proactive patient advocacy groups (PAGs), and partnering institutions at the NIH and has emerged into the leading clinical and research group focused on rare EGIDs. The CEGIR Administrative Core aims to effectively generate and administer the policies, procedures, communications, and funds associated with CEGIR and ensure that the highest level of rigor, at all levels including scientific, is achieved. The CEGIR Administrative Core will be integral in coordinating decision-making and implementation to achieve the objectives of CEGIR. The CEGIR Administrative Core will include the CEGIR Director (Principal Investigator), Clinical Trial Liaison, and the CEGIR Internal Steering Committee. The CEGIR Internal Steering Committee will be composed of the Site Leaders, PAG representatives [i.e., American Partnership for Eosinophilic Disorders (APFED), Campaign Urging Research for Eosinophilic Diseases (CURED), Eosinophilic Family Coalition (EFC)], and Administrative Coordinators. Specific activities of the CEGIR Administrative Core include but are not limited to the following: 1) generate and administer research policies; 2) administer and monitor budgets and fund distribution; 3) provide oversight and guidance for CEGIR Cores and Committees; 4) review and distribute reports and proceedings from CEGIR Cores and Committees to appropriate audiences (e.g., stakeholders); 5) disseminate web-based information as per National Institutes of Health (NIH) guidelines and directives; 6) integrate valuable insight from the External Advisory Committee (EAC); and 7) foster integration and partnership with PAGs, other Rare Diseases Research Consortia, and stakeholders, including international liaisons. The Administrative Core will manage CEGIR operations ensuring that CEGIR achieves its goals in efficient, productive, and successful manners.